Cutting Deep
by treefox
Summary: Cherry is a cutter. Max finds out, but his methods for stopping her are unconventional. Rated T for swearing and self harm.


A/N Hello! This is my first angst oneshot so it may not be that good. This does have swearing, Chex, and self harm, and has nothing to do with my other stories. Cherry is OOC but she is meant to be. Oh also I still have a poll on my profile asking if I should add some Chex to my story 'True Colors' so far it's a tie. Please tell me what you think of the story!

Cherry's POV

I dug the knife deep into my flesh, letting out a small groan of pain. No matter how many times I do this it still hurt like hell. I was standing in front of the sink in my small bathroom. My parents were both fast asleep, and even if they weren't I doubt they would stop me. I raised the knife and cut myself again. A single tear made its way down my cheek. I hate myself I truly do. I mean why wouldn't I hurt myself, I am a worthless girl undeserving of life, my father even once told me so during one of his drunken fits.

this all started two months ago when my father lost his job. He and my mother had left the house together and had come back drunk. This soon became a routine, my parents would leave the house and come back intoxicated. I can still clearly remember the first time my father had lashed out at me.

**Flashback**

It had been a while since I heard any noise from down stares. Maybe they finally passed out. I was extremely thirsty, my throat had gone completely dry and I was starting to get a headache. I knew I needed to get a drink so I quietly crept downstairs.

I of course was wrong about my parents. After I got a drink and walked back in to the living room I saw them standing there waiting for me.

"This is all your fault you fucking bitch!" My father roared at me, his face red with fury. I flinched and instinctively took a step back. "If we didn't have to provide for you we wouldn't be so low on money!" He ran over and slapped me with all his might, causing me to fall backwards. I hit the floor with a thud.

lucky for me my father was dazed enough for me to escape. But I had to spend a long time covering up my bruises with make up the next day.

**End flashback.**

I put the knife bloody knife down on the sink, I didn't bother to his it this is bath room so they won't find it. Even if they did find the bloody blade they wouldn't care. I am worthless to them. They didn't even want a child to begin with, I was an accident. Even after they accepted the fact were going to be parents they wanted a boy.

I opened up a cabinet under the sink and pulled out a roll of bandages. I wrapped my arm tightly with the bandages, hissing in pain.

I sighed, I truly am a disappointment. I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. I flopped onto my bed and set my alarm. I did have school, plus I had to stay after school for detention. I was going to have to clean up the gym.

**The next day.**

Max's POV

I can't believe I manged to get detention again. I was caught booby trapping my sister's locker and was sent straight to the principal's office. I think the principal is secretly a super villan because he is even more cruel than me. He is making me clean the gym my sister's friend Cherry.

Me and Cherry have never got along well. We always push each others buttons. In truth I always secretly liked Cherry, she was strong and didn't let me push her around. But there was something about her that didn't seem right. When I first met her she was an overly cheery, girly, girl, but now she was dark, sarcastic, bad girl. I shook my head there was no point dwelling over the blond. Even though she has changed there is one thing I can count on, Cherry never backs down when I challenge her.

I walked down the hallway to the gym. Once I reached the gym doors I flung them open. Cherry was already there moping the floor, she looked up. "What are you doing here Thunderman?" She asked in an irritated voice. I shrugged. "I got detention, again." She rolled her eyes. "What did you do this time?" I ignored her question and picked up a mop.

We had worked for about 30 minutes when I saw it. Cherry was busy working and had failed to notice her left sleeve was scrunched up.

Cherry's POV

"Why is there a bloody bandage on your arm?" Max asked in a deadly calm voice. I looked down at my arm in horror. My sleeve was not fully covering my arm which meant that my blood was clearly visible. I quickly pulled my sleeve down to cover my arm.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lied hoping he would just give up, he didn't. He walked over to me and pulled up my sleeve. My arm was still tightly bandaged but blood had seeped though. "Who did this to you?" He asked in the same deadly calm voice.

I knew I should lie to him, I could tell him I fell over, but I didn't. I told him the truth. "I did it to myself!" I could have sworn that for a moment I saw a look of concern on his face. He let out a disdainful scoff. "You really are pathetic, I bet you couldn't stop hurting yourself if you wanted to." I froze, did he say bet. "You don't know what I can and can not do! I will stop and you'll see!" I yelled stomping out of the gym. I did not care that we weren't finished, he could do the rest by himself that will show him!

**Back in the Gym.**

No POV

Max smirked, his plan had worked. He knew it was cruel. He knows she is not weak, she is one of the strongest people he knows. But she most never know the truth. She was to good, to kind. She may be harsh with him but to everyone else she is an angle. He didn't know why she was cutting herself but he knew she wold stop, why? Because Max Thunderman said she couldn't, and she never let him win.


End file.
